This invention relates to electric bus equipment and, more particularly, relates to bus equipment comprising an insulator, a bus conductor, and means mounting the bus conductor on the insulator.
In electric bus equipment of this type, the bus conductor is typically supported at a plurality of locations along its length. At each of these locations, there is an insulator on which the bus conductor is supported. Typically, the bus conductor is fixed to one of these supporting insulators but is allowed to move longitudinally at the other supporting insulator or insulators so as to permit thermal expansion and contraction of the bus conductor without damaging the insulators.